herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia (The Reef)
Cordelia is a pink angelfish and the deuteragonist of the animated film The Reef and it's sequel The Reef 2: High Tide. She is voiced by Evan Rachel Wood in the first film and Busy Phillips in the sequel. The Reef She is a beautiful Pink Angelfish who catches Pi's eye. An arrogant tiger shark named Troy also is in love with her, but she is repulsed by Troy and perfers Pi. She falls in love with Pi after he helps her get a stray lure out of her fin but Troy ambushes them, and abuses Pi even more. Cordelia reluctantly and sadly makes him a deal: if he leaves Pi alone, she will marry him. WIth the help of Nerissa the sea turtle, Pi managres to Defeat Troy by tricking him inot swiming intoo a fishing net. Pi then offers Cordelia his pearl, which she happily accepts. Gallery 1 Cordelia_being_photographed_by_Divers.png|Cordelia being photoed by Scuba divers Really I couldn't tell cordelia.jpg Cordelia kissed by Troy.png|Troy kisses Cordelia Disgusted Cordelia.png|"UGH! You taste like tuna!" Troy flirting with Cordelia.jpg|Troy flirts with Cordelia Cordelia_slaps_Troy.png|Cordelia slaps Troy Pi protecting Cordelia from Troy.png|Pi protecting Cordelia from Troy. Cordelia insisting Pi to stay uninvolved with Troy .png|"Troy is my problem, and I don't want anyone else getting hurt on my account." Cordelia_shows_Pi_a_lure_in_her_fin.png|Cordelia shows Pi a lure in her fin Pi and Cordelia gaze at eachother.png|Cordelia looks at Pi as the crab removes the lure Cordelia_thanks_Pi_for_helping_her_with_the_lure.png Pi & Cordelia attend the amphitheater.png|Pi & Cordelia attend the amphitheater Pi_shows_Cordelia_the_stars.png|watching the stars Troy catches Pi & Cordelia on a date.png.png|Troy ambushes them Cordelia_reluctantly_and_sadly_makes_a_deal_with_Troy.png|Cordelia sadly agrees to be Troy's mate if he leaves Pi alone Cordelia hears Pi is challenging Troy.png|hearing that Pi is fighting Troy Cordelia insisting she won't let Pi throw his life away for the reef fish.png|"We should've stopped Troy a long time ago, but we were all too scared. Well I won't let Pi throw his life away, standing up for fish, who won't even stand up for themselves! Cordelia and Dylan amazed to see the reef taking a stand.png Cordelia Dylan & Pearl Smiling seeing the reef standing up to Troy.png|Cordelia, Dylan and Pearl amazed to see the whole reef taking a stand against Troy Cordelia and Dylan scream seeing Troy whack Pi.png|Cordelia and Dylan scream as Troy bashes Pi Cordelia & Dylan try freeing Pi.png|Dylan & Cordelia try to free Pi Dylan & Cordelia begging Pi not to go near the net.png Pi and Cordelia's kiss.png|Cordelia accepts Pi's pearl & kisses him The Reef 2: High Tide In the sequel She and PI have a son named Junior. When Troy returns, Pi tries to train his friends but Troy sends a dwarf shark Named Ronny stall Pi's training. Later, Troy orders Ronny to bring Cordelia outside the reef at sunset. When Ronny succeeds, Troy exposes Ronny's disguise to Cordelia, much to her horror. But Ronny, having grown to love the reef inhabitants tries explain but Troy kidnaps Cordelia. Deciding that Ronny had outlived his usefulness, Troy decides to let him go but threatens him "better leave before I change my mind." A remorseful Ronny sides with Pi and helps free Cordelia. Pi, Cordelia & Junior eventually manage to defeat the evil shark by using a shark trap to launch Troy out of the sea and back to the human's boat. She is last seen dancing with Pi as Ronny joins the party. Gallery 2 Pi and Cordelia in the sequel.png Cordelia_dismisses_Junior_in_being_part_of_Pi's_training.png|Cordelia dismisses Junior to be part of his father's training, much to Junior's dismay. Cordelia auditioning for Ronny.jpg Dylan & Cordelia dancing.png|Cordelia dances with Dylan Dylan & Cordelia crash.png|But they crash into each other knocking each other to the ground Cordelia sobbing to Ronny.png|Cordelia sobbing to Ronny about her clumsiness Ronny dances with Cordelia.png|Cordelia dances with Ronny Cordelia gasps in horror when Ronny's exposed as a shark.png|Cordelia gasps in horror as Troy exposes Ronny as a shark Cordelia informs Troy that she'll never be his girlfriend.png|"Just in case you didn't get the message when Pi defeated you and gave me his pearl, I will NEVER be your girlfriend Troy!" Troy kidnaps Cordelia.png|Cordelia kidnapped by Troy Pi trying to free Cordelia.png|Pi frees Cordelia Cordelia_brings_injured_Pi_into_the_grotto.png|Cordelia drags an injured Pi to the grotto. Pi, Cordelia and Junior about to launch Troy out of the sea.png|Ready to launch Troy out of the sea Pi_with_Cordlia_and_Jr_after_defeating_Troy.png|Cordelia with Pi & Junior after defeating Troy again The Reef thanks Nerissa.png|Pi Cordelia and the rest of the reef thank Nerissa. Pi and the gang happy to see Ronny return.png|The whole reef delighted with Ronny's return Cordelia's_successful_entrance_from_the_clam_shell.png|Cordelia's successful entrance in a clam shell. Pi and Cordelia dance once again.png|Pi & Cordelia dance once again Category:Animals Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Supporters Category:Victims Category:Pure Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Leaders Category:Pacifists Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Famous Category:Selfless Category:Optimists Category:Love Rivals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Angels Category:Parents